Shatterd Together
by fallen-vampire-luver
Summary: Elena gilbertcousin,Anisha,comes2 stay w/her 2leave her past. Anisha needs a fresh start 2forget her cruel ex non human lover. DAmOn HEARTBROKEN from 1864 and still is while anisha is heartbroken now and what will happen when they are "Shattered Together"


This is a vampire diaries story but it isnt about stelena or i love em about Elena's cousin who comes to stay with her because of her haunting past. Anisha has been broken by a past lover and has come2 start anew at mystic falls. Right off the bat her and damon dont get along , because he looks and reminds her of Emerald, her cruel non human lover. Damon and Stefan are baffled by her because she looks like Katherine younger sister, Elizabeth, who ran away in 1864 because DAMON had used her just to make Katherine jelous. Anisha doesnt like keeping secrets from elena but cant tel her about Emerlad and what he did to er. HOW WILL eLENA KEP THE SALVATORE BROTHERS SECRET from her cousin. As the days grow Anisha resentment becomes soneething else toward damon thoguh she tries to hide it with hate. DAMON who was heartbroken 1864while Anisha is brken at the moment what will happen when theybecome "shattered together"

Shattered Together

Chapter 1

**Dear Diary,**

**Vie finally moved into Elena's house. Its not what I expected, but I guess I can live with it. I mean my cousin Elena is amazing, even though she is more like a sister to me. The room is sort of a soft violet-my favourite color, but its probably a coincidence. I like that the east window has a ledge where I can sit and look out into the beautiful neighbourhood. In fact that's where I'm sitting right now, watching the pink glazed sky .My bed is comfy-I checked. I already tacked up three posters into their well deserved spots. Adam Lambert, Taylor Swift and the gorgeous Robert .The car ride was four exasperating hours, complete with entertainment and the works Mom tried to out do Adam Lamberts voice during the cd but we all know who won that. Conversation was kept to a minimum, only because I didn't have much to participate with. I'm still not sure how I feel. I mean is there a certain ay im supposed to feel, a certain emotion? All emotions have left my body after **_**that**_** night. On the lighter note at least I didn't forget my guitar. Its right next to-oh there a knock at the door. Ill write later.**

" Come on in," My mouth replied, while my brain was still a step behind.

The door creaked open, revealing a slender frame, my cousin, Elena Gilbert. Her dark brown eyes were warm and her lips were pulled up into a gentle smile. She came into the room, plopping down on the bed. Her straight, shiny dark brown hair was behaving perfectly, framing her olive complexion beautifully.

" I see that you've already shrined up your room" she said grinning at my posters.

"Yah-you don't mind right?" I asked suddenly feeling very stupid I hadn't asked.

"Of course. Its your home now" Elena said. "And anyway I love Taylor Swift too."

I smiled at her and suddenly her expression went serious. Her hand went on my knee, lingering there reassuringly.

"Anisha what happened," Elena asked me, her voice gentle.

I really was hoping she wouldn't ask me that. I didn't want to lie, I couldn't. The silence filled the small room.

"You know if you need to talk to anyone im here..About anything." she said, her eyes piercing it mine so soulfully that I had to look down.

Oh I knew that I could talk to her -but just not about this subject. I couldn't tell her my secret she would think im crazy and put me into a metal asylum or something. Okay exaggeration much.

" Its nothing really" my voice flat, without any emotion. I guess that my tone made her rest the subject for now. Instead she looked round the room as if she were hoping to find a change of topic.

"So you ready for school tomorrow?" she asked in a playful voice.

"Oh yah, I cant wait," I replied my mouth dripping with unsalivaiting saliva.

Elena laughed her eyes shining.

"Come on Anisha,itll be fun, ill be there all the time," Her and my schedule were almost the same except for math. Great the one class I suck at. Geesh.

"Oh and you can also meet Stefan, I know he wants to meet you,"

Stefan was her long-time boyfriend. She always talked about him on the phone with me and he seemed to be a genuine person. HELL he was pretty fine in that picture she showed me.

" I cant wait" I told her, smiling. " Maybe he has an older brother and we could double." I joked.

I saw Elena's face cloud over when I said that, a mixture of fear and anger prominent on her delicate face. She quickly composed herself so I didn't bother asking.

" You should go to sleep, Mystic Falls High awaits," she joked .

" Goodnight," I said hugging her, and she hugged me tight back. She left the room, closing the door briskly behind her. I washed my face and did my nightly routine before settling into my very comfy flannel pj's. The east window was giving off an eerie light from the moon, but it was still beautiful. I stared a the ceiling willing sleep to drown me but no chance. I tried to let my mind wander but no such luck. It wandered to a week ago when my told me that I was to stay with Elena for a short while till things(me) went back to normal. I could hear my moms voice in my head…

" Anisha honey you've got to move on" my moms voice told me" He was a jerk and you have got to move on"

Forget him. How could I forget him. His oceanic eyes haunted me, his straight black hair and marble features were all to clear in my mind. Forgetting a human, I get, but he wasn't so its that much harder to forget. It was so _hard_ to let go. He was in my soul and he had taken my heart.

" I cant mom. I just…" my eyes were threatening to tear up

My moms voice gentled and she continued.

" Honey maybe you should go see a professional. Sandy told me about one…."her voice cut when she saw my angered expression.

"You wanted to see a SHRINK?I couldn't believe it. I could feel my eyes red and burning.

" Well what do you want me to do, about your brooding and the cigarettes I found in your room. You haven't been yourself at all,partyng all the time and then one minute you happy and the next your crying and so broken," my mom's tone sounded defeated.

" I was talking to your Aunt Jenna and she said you're welcome to stay with them. Elena misses you" my mom told me." Anisha you have got to get a fresh start, look at you. You aren't that happy girl anymore and im worried,"

" WAIT about my meeting with Daniel Reeds?"

Daniel owned a world wide recording label and had chosen me to be his next project.

" I've talked with your father and we think its best if you put it to the side and focus on yourself " moms tone was "don't mess with me" so I didn't argue even though I was ready to burst.

" Anisha a fresh start is what you need….."

My mind kept replaying that like a broken rape recorder. A fresh start might be what I needed but did I want it? Maybe I wanted to remember him and what he did to me. Out of nowhere I saw his face, the teal blue eyes, and the mocking, playful smirk. I reached for the covers as if they would protect me. tears were building in my eyes, but I wouldn't think of him, I _couldn't_. I felt numb, the same feeling I got whenever I thought of him. I could feel the urgency to scream but I suppressed it. Somewhere between fighting my conciseness and my moms pleading voice ,y mind gave in presenting me with a surprisingly and much deserved blissful sleep.


End file.
